Decisions
by Someone-Significant
Summary: What if, that day Jessica wasn't the one saving Mike. And rather it was the great Harvey specter stepping in to save mike. Its said that, Chances gives you choices. And your choice decides your destiny. We are free of our choices but never of their consequences. So now what destiny does this decision brings?


_**WE**_

 **Authors note:**

 _Trying my hands for the first time in suits fandom, or rather to say in the fandom world itself. So, I am totally naïve towards most of the things here. So please bear with me._

 _This story has been set on the_ _ **"what if"**_ _scenario. Which happens to be starting from the point where Anita Gibbs threatens Harvey with a supposed to be a good deal of_ _ **"you for him"**_ _. And then rather than having Jessica step in to save mike, it will be based on the scenario that_ _ **"what if Harvey takes/took the fall?"**_ _and that is what it is based upon. And as I am very much unknown to the law world for the starters. I might not be able to withstand with the technical or professional details, even though I am trying my best upon._

 _It isn't beta'ed. So, all the mistakes, typos and other faults in this story are mine. As English is not my first language. But I am trying to improve on it._

 _And yeah, I_ _ **don't**_ _really own any characters. Even though I really want to. so yeah, I don't make any money out of it. I do it only for entertainment purpose._

 _Thanks in advance._

…

" _ **you for him then?"**_

This one single statement made him think far harder than it had ever did before. For after so many years he was speechless. Situation were taking toll of him, more than what he _had_ expected of. More than what he could even think.

He was gazing at the city, as his car was passing by it. New York was what made him into who he really was, from an agitated young guy in the file room to the hotshot closer of New York. _Now what was it going to make him?_

A person who _wasn'_ t able to save his protégée in spite of being the so called invincible Harvey spectre. He wasn't able to decide for what was he about to _become_. Or what was he going to _make_ of someone.

The car came to a halt as his thoughts ended abruptly. He walked inside feeling heavy. Feeling like there was a pile of stones on his chest and he couldn't put them away. He knew that they were screwed for the starters. But how much or who exactly was yet to get a certified confirmation. He was silent, but with a turbulence developing inside him. He _knew_ that something this big was coming their way. Still it all came as a shock. A shock from which he _wasn't_ able to regain from.

The lift stopped as he stepped outside only to be greeted by his name on the wall.

 _Pearson_ _ **spectre**_ _lit_.

One of the finest of law firms in New York. He stared at it remembering the day he was most proud of having it on the wall. And today it seemed more of a burden than that of responsibility. For all the times, he always had to compromise his personal relations for the sake of his professional agreement's. Even though he was known to be stone hearted person, he did have a heart down there. But it was a fact that only a few were known to.

Sighing he moved forward, only to find Donna waiting for him with another news. Something he wasn't really ready for. She approached him with her crimson dress perfectly fitting her fair body, and her red hairs falling over her shoulders, bouncing at every step of hers. She looked perfect. With or without the blush of her makeup. He looked into her eyes, just to see them glittering with her charm and Witt, the best weapons of Donna Paulsen. But he also found an unknown emptiness in them. The black circles below her eyes showed the amount of sleepless nights this woman has spent. How tired she was, of all this. Starting from the day one when she got to know mike was a fraud. She was nowhere in this, but she suffered the most. And was still suffering, suffering from everything he has ever put her through. And today again, he is doing just the same.

"Harvey?" She said looking at him. He was looking pale, paler than before. She hasn't ever seen him this different. She had seen everything in Harvey spectre. But never this _unknown_ thing, this thing that not even this woman who has known him for so long couldn't understand. He was staring at her blankly, absorbing the fact that she was still unknown to the new advances. The advances which are supposed to brining some unwanted or unfathomed consequences, which even he was unknown to.

She looked at him with the all-time greeting face she had, but seeing him not reverting to her and jut staring was making her uncomfortable. She moved from her desk and stood close to him. Trying to get anything out of this man, who wasn't really aware of she moving from her past location.

"Harvey what's wrong?" She asked again. This time holding him by his arms. Questions were seen all over her face as she pressed his arms a bit. Trying to make him break his stance and get back into the reality he was much needed in.

 _Why was she still caring?_

He questioned himself. What was there in him that she after all this, is still there at her desk waiting for him every day, every moment. And caring more than she _actually_ should.

Everyone in his life had changed, everyone _except_ her. She suffered, was suffering and was still bothering for a man like him. That was something he cannot actually comprehend.

"Nothing.."He muttered as he loosened the grip of her hands over his arms. She looked at him with a confused look which stayed longer than expected. As he walked towards the table and poured himself a drink. Just to swallow it in one go. She followed him inside knowing for what the matter really was. he saw her coming towards him with the same face but more determination.

"Harvey… What's wrong?" she quoted the same again as she moved near him. Trying to vocalise what he wasn't really saying. But he seemed to be a neutral wall that wasn't breaking but was _blank_. Absolutely nothing was there to comprehend.

The ability to _not_ know what's going in his brain. That was the most fearsome thing for her. She had been there for him for uncountable times, but whenever he used to act like this, the way he was acting now. She always felt scared. Not of him, but of what's going on his mind. As all the times it happened, it never brought anything fruitful for him.

He closed his eyes and spoke with a dry tone which only Donna could make out. He wasn't really in the very mood to discuss what's wrong.

As he was busy figuring it out for himself.

"Donna..." he said with the dry voice of his.

She spat back almost instantly while closing the door behind her, as she sat in front of him.

"Don't Donna me Harvey... it's the last thing I want you to do now. At least when you know that Mike is going to get into the bar...And everything is going to be just fine"

He stared at her. Her face was carrying hope, the only thing she has always lived upon. And he didn't know what effect was this new trouble was going to make over her.

He didn't know what he was going to say to make this woman know that it _wasn't_ what it supposed to be. Everything wasn't settling.

He said in a composed tone trying to hide anything that might give his emotions up "Donna everything isn't what you think it is."

A very good neutral statement was all he was able to come up with. Great, now he was trying to convince the woman who know him through his veins that everything was just alright when his face was saying everything but it. Bad move.

Donna sighed and replied with a normal tone "Yes Harvey I know that and I want you to tell me what it is and that is what I had been asking since last ten minutes" she said with a normal tone looking at him keenly trying to make out anything at all. Seeing to the fact that he wasn't actually in the mood of playing the _I-am-the-lawyer-and-you-can't-break-me_ game, he just let it go as clinging to it wasn't going to be any fruitful.

"Anita is on the board for Mike's review." he said it in a flat tone leaning behind. To relax, or rather to show that he was relaxed. And the face of hers went paler than ever before. As she sunk deep into the seat looking nowhere realising what she just heard.

Anita Gibbs was now nothing more than a nightmare. And now it was a _very_ reality. That woman had been the very demon haunting their lies from the last couple of years. And now that she had all the not supposed to be authority in her hands it was obvious that she was going to make the most of it. And It would rather be idiotic to think otherwise.

She blinked harshly as she glanced at Harvey. Who was sitting there looking at her with a stare of no reaction.

"How." she asked silently. Without trying to cover up the fact that she was shocked, scared and tired.

"She had some leverage over someone in the board. And she has done it smoothly. Even the guy who appointed her as a replacement isn't having any bucks over her. He seems clean" he said.

As he shifted his gaze from her to the beautiful New York skyline. As it was hard for him to look into donna's eyes, as He felt his defeat in Anita's success. He knew that they were in a tricky spot. And for now, had _no_ solution.

"So, what are we going to do now? Have you talked Jessica about this?" She questioned with panic arising inside her. As she leaned forward. Trying to make up if he had done anything. And at least the first thing. He put his glass aside and looked at her with "yes she knows, and so does Louis" she asked almost instantly "Harvey are you trying to tell me that that guy has everything in his hands and we are just going to be sitting in here praying for Mike?"

When realisation hit her as she realised about Mike. Oh god, mike. As this knew must've been more devastating to him that that to anyone else. Understanding for what must be going thru her mind he replied.

Harvey answered. "He knows..."

She sighed looking down at her hands trying to compose herself into this newly arrived situation for which she absolutely wasn't prepared for. But she couldn't just get scared and cornered by that woman, she was donna after all.

She looked up at him asking "Harvey. What can I do? Anything. Please tell me …" she asked as she leaned forward her hand moving towards his.

He moved his gaze back to her just to realise that he didn't actually had any plans for combating it, so what was he going to tell her to do.

"I don't know Donna. I just don't ..I am trying to figure it out…" he said with a normal tone than before.

Donna nodded. She knew that this must've been hard for him too, and the fact that they don't have anything on her was something hard for Harvey to digest. She moved her hands over his, staring at him as he bowed his head down. She knew that he was tired as much as she was, or even to the levels she wasn't even known to. this lie has taken toll of both of these men and Harvey for the most as he has always felt himself responsible for that kid. And today was no different.

Harvey felt her warm touch over his hands the warmth that spoke a thousand comforting words. He looked up at her, only to find her looking at him. She had just known this thing, but rather than going haywire over it, she was sitting there comforting him. He smiled as he said.

She stared at him, looking at the amount of weakness he had for saying it. He was saying that will be having a solution. But she doubted if it was actually a solution or an invitation to a new problem. It had been days or years since when she hadn't seen Harvey as his usual self. He had always been under something or the other. Let it be mike's secret or any other case. It tired Harvey a lot more than she had expected.

"Look I know that this is a very tense situation. But I don't want you to get into any of the unforeseen trouble because of this" he said trying to make her understand that this was going to get nasty as it proceeds.

" Oh. As if I am not _actually_ into all this? She looked at him with a questioned face. As he didn't bother to answer her question as she followed ahead.

"Harvey no matter how much u deny we had all been on this boat together. Maybe for different reasons but we are _all_ together into this" he looks silently at her as she gazed at him with static stare.

"It's not just you and him anymore..its..It's more than just that.."

She leaned forward pressing her hand a bit more against his. As she looked up at her. Years, had passed since he had felt this touch of her. Maybe it was when they _had_ crossed the line. Or maybe when they actually lived for _once_. Her hand was warm and soft. Comforting his aching soul. He could feel the warmth and love of hers in her hand. As she looked at him and said..

"you might have taken the wrong decision and Mike might have done the same, but no matter what the jury may think I can say that hiring Mike was the _most_ correct decision you ever took in your whole life time. That kid is worth _every_ risk. And you took it, you gave a kid his dream. You didn't do anything wrong Harvey you did just the thing you should've done. It's just that now we have to prove the same to the world that Mike Ross is a man worth given a chance to be a lawyer. And no matter what the results come, we had been together when Mike went away and we will be together now too. In the end, we are a family...and you Harvey aren't alone. "

She said it as he kept gazing at her beauty in awe. Why hadn't he ever said how beautiful this woman was. And how great she spoke. He felt that all the burden or guilt he was carrying was lifted off for a moment. He really felt better for himself. He never thought that he took a wrong decision. He was always proud of that kid and will always be irrespective of what he becomes. And today after Donna saying it he was very much sure about it.

That kid was worth _every_ risk. And Harvey was sure that he _**will**_ be worth for the risk he was _**about**_ to take too.

... 

Thanks.


End file.
